User talk:Sneaker Night
WELCOME TO SNEAKER NIGHT'S (KATIE'S) TALKPAGE. REMEMBER, YOUR HEAD IS BIGGER THAN A WATERMELON BUT SMALLER THAN A TOMATO Hey, 'sup? |} Sim Request }} Welcome! Hello Hi. I'm Secretive13. ( My real name is Ashley. You can call me that if you like).Secretive13 12:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My favorite MySims game is MySims Agents. Because of a cute new guy in the game and I get to solve mysteries.Secretive13 19:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Me too. I love it so far. I especially got MySims Racing for the Wii.Secretive13 19:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I beat the entire game of Agents and Racing. It's pretty cool.Secretive13 19:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 MySims Party was hard for me to beat. I haven't gotten a single monument in the game. I especially have MySims and MySims Kingdom.Secretive13 19:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Did you recruit anyone in Agents yet?Secretive13 19:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Preston is an awesome recruit!Secretive13 20:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Although Violet is also a good recruit.Secretive13 00:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 How many dispatch missions did you send her on?Secretive13 01:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I sent Violet on a few dispatch missions with two other recruits Annie and Preston.Secretive13 01:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Best Friend Reward Reward= The gift of sharing secrets.Secretive13 02:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 HI you play flute? my friend does, and i was gonna, but i dont have time anymore NICEE! the spring musical for me is starting soon. little shop of horrors =( (hate suddenly seymour. i have a crush on the guy who is probablly gonna play him) Umm Hi!! Hope we become friends!Silver Star 03:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I'm Blondewithbrains801. I'm not quite sure what to say here so I'm just gonna randomly do this: hi My Word Bubble }} Hello~ Awards Do you want some awards Sneaker?--Puffles Rule 23:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Something for you! & Silver Star 01:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Guest Star/Sim Survivor/Sneaker Night Thank Ya Thanks for the pie and hi I'm Cotton (=Cotton Candy 21:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cotton Candy Sandra-San Happy Valentines and New Years!!!!!!! }} I LOVE FRIDAYS!!! }} *creepy* FRRRRRIEEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDD }}}} Hey. A road trip? Cool. Where to? --Secretive13 Ooohhh, California! Why you going there? Visiting relatives? --Secretive13 I once went to Florida. I even went to Universal Orlando Studios. The rides there were awesome!!! --Secretive13 Well just today (Sunday), I went to Joyce Leslie to get my dress for my aunt's wedding. I then went to Party City to get candy for the movies, and then I went to see Percy Jackson & The Olympians. --Secretive13 My first wedding I attended was when I was 6 or 7, I think. My little sister wasn't born yet. At the reception, I had to dance with my cousin Alex's friend Dean! --Secretive13 I know. it was pretty scary having to dance in front of people. --Secretive13 Undo revision 58465 by (talk) }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. Bubbles Wubbles around Sneaker Night | text=Your choice of words and it will come out like this. If I explained it confusingly, read Testing For Bubble Letters on My Talk Page. And the | is right about \. Okay, so, have fun with bubbles. Here, why don't you try it out.}} Much better. The | in there is above the \.xoxoHollioxox 00:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cuz, Like, Veronica Said So... }} Heroes of the Sky Good News From Your Pal, Veronica! I had to be the one to tell you! Turn it into me, Blanky, Hikari, or GF when you are done!}} Eeerr what? DESU. *looks around cautiously to check if Dentfaceman is around to steal it*}} Woops! And by teh way, you should make a Buddy List!}} I love cake. And, it's no problem, really.}} RE: Leonardo Da Vinci I herd u liek Mudkipz... AND MARSHMALLOWS, NO?}} }} Hi!